


Cover Blown (wip?)

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, MST3K The Return, Season/Series 11, WIP, season 11 episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: Jonah Heston's Girlfriend, a fellow Gizmonic employee has somehow snuck aboard the Satellite of Love (she's gone unnoticed for quite some time)but all it takes is one little outburst for her to have her cover blown.





	Cover Blown (wip?)

**Author's Note:**

> My first MST3K fic This Is basically A WIP I have no clue where I'm going with this but after a long break I wanted to write something

“Okay, but and come with me on this What if that turkey said, "You suck at baseball, and your mom is fat”? “And your girlfriend is a loser.” Crow explained.

“What the…”You thought to yourself this golden colored wisecracking, ping pong ball eyed robot basically called you a loser, and you weren’t going to take it.

Before Jonah could respond you ran out of your hiding place “No one calls me a loser!” you yelled knocking the robot to the floor.

“I didn’t the turkey did!” the bot said as it got up and went over to the other side of Jonah where the gumball machine shaped bot was. 

Jonah looked down at you…he hadn’t seen you in months and since he had been captured by Kinga he didn’t think he would see you again.”

“Y/N?” he questioned with a small raise of his eyebrow.

“Hi.” You said softly waving at your boyfriend and then you realized there would be no more hiding from The Mads, the bots or Jonah your cover was blown and there was nothing you could do about it.


End file.
